Slice of Life : Thursday
by celengdebu
Summary: Sebenarnya, menginap di apartemen Daichi adalah rutinitas yang menyenangkan, tapi Suga tak yakin anggapannya akan tetap sama setelah melewati hari Kamis di dekat jendela. AU. Daichi x Suga.


Disclaimer :

Haikyuu - Haruichi Furudate

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Suga duduk melipat kaki, jari-jari dijalin erat mendekap lutut kemudian merapatkannya di depan dada yang berbalut sweater longgar warna coklat, sudut-sudut alisnya melengkung, bibirnya mengerucut lalu meniup iseng poni di samping pipi, helai-helai yang kembali memanjang setelah dipotong dua bulan lalu.

Dia beringsut, masih menghuni ujung sofa yang kosong di sebelah kanan dengan bantal kumamon tergeletak menyamping, mengarah pada dua cangkir kopi yang salah satunya tandas tanpa bekas di atas meja. Satu lagi bersisa separuh dengan bibir cangkir terpoles krim yang tadinya berbentuk daun palem. Pekat, gurih—dan bukan buatannya. Suga lebih menyukai teh atau susu ditambah sepotong kue untuk pengganjal perut jika sedang agak lapar. Berbeda dengan seseorang, lambung Suga tak mampu menampung terlalu banyak makanan.

Daichi berdiri membelakanginya, di dapur yang terlihat jelas dari ruang tempat Suga duduk, punggungnya bergerak sibuk di depan wastafel dan Suga tak berminat mengganggu, perutnya penuh oleh makan malam barusan—kare daging mentega buatan Daichi yang sedang mencuci piring dalam diam. Televisi di depannya menyala tanpa suara dan Suga hanya berkedip tak paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan tokoh utama pada lawan mainnya di layar kaca. Lebih tak paham lagi kenapa dia harus memilih film ini diantara sekian banyak DVD di rak koleksi Daichi. Jenis yang tak terlalu disukai Suga tapi langsung dimainkan oleh Daichi karena Suga iseng menarik DVD tersebut tanpa melihat lalu menyerahkannya dengan yakin, "Aku ingin menonton yang ini!"

Sambil memutar mata menghindari tirai jendela yang terbuka, Suga meraih cangkir sambil meraba sofa, mencari dimana _remote control_ yang tadi dipegang Daichi sebelum pemuda itu beranjak membawa peralatan makan ke dapur. Meski dia enggan mendengar dialog film itu, namun setidaknya cukup ramai untuk menyela sunyi karena Daichi terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar menoleh ke ruang tengah, gerakan tangannya pun tak bersuara. Suga bahkan bisa menangkap denting gelas yang ditaruh di lemari dapur tanpa perlu menajamkan telinga, rasanya tak nyaman, apalagi bunyi detik jam yang mendadak terdengar malah membuat suasana makin lengang.

Bingkai jendela berderik mengusik Suga hingga dia menoleh, tirai warna pastel itu tertiup dan melambai di seberang, gestur yang biasanya terlihat cantik namun tidak kali ini. Suga bergidik sambil merapatkan duduknya, "Daichi! Tutup jendelanya dong!"

"Kenapa?"

"Dingin."

Pemuda itu menyahut singkat, "Tutup saja sendiri."

Menggerutu, Suga meletakkan cangkir dengan kasar, menendang kumamon dari sofa dan berdiri sambil menyipit. Jendela itu hanya beberapa langkah darinya dan Suga harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri jika apartemen Daichi bukan berada di lantai bawah sehingga mustahil bagi apapun dan siapapun untuk muncul dari udara sebab berandanya bukan terletak di sana.

Jika memang manusia.

Suga mengibaskan kepalanya sendiri, tidak, dia tidak boleh berpikir macam-macam, bukan sekali-dua kali dia tidur di apartemen Daichi dan selama itu tak ada hal aneh selain karpet monokrom membosankan yang selalu digelar kembali walau sudah diganti hari sebelumnya. Perlahan dan agak berjinjit, Suga mendekati dinding yang entah mengapa mendadak jauh dari jangkauan. Kepalanya miring ke kiri dan menatap tajam langit gelap di luar kaca sambil berpikir apa setiap malam memang langitnya segelap itu. Suga tak pernah memperhatikan meskipun siang, bukan tempat favoritnya.

Angin diluar sana berhembus meniup wajahnya dan tirai itu bergerak lagi.

 **Klotak!**

Suga berjengit, reflek berhenti melangkah dengan bahu berkedut.

 _Apa yang jatuh tadi?_ batinnya tanpa ingin berbalik karena kepalanya menolak untuk beralih dari jendela.

"Daichi?"

Saat ini Suga tak keberatan jika Daichi menjawab dengan gumam pelan atau bahkan decak selirih apapun karena sungguh, dia butuh suara manusia untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak sendirian.

 **Klotak!**

"Daichi?"

Tak ada respon dan Suga melipirkan matanya ke sudut, yakin bahwa barusan hanya bunyi cangkir yang tertiup angin dan bergeser sehingga membentur tatakan. _Ya, pasti begitu_ , cengir Suga datar, setengah menggerung karena tiba-tiba jadi tegang padahal di apartemennya pun dia tinggal sendirian _._ Kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya agak ngeri? Kenapa kain tirainya harus begitu ringan dan mudah tertiup angin? Kenapa tak diganti dengan bahan yang kaku supaya tidak mudah terbang? _Kan cepat kotor!_ Suga uring-uringan di tempat, lehernya tegang.

 **Wush!**

Suga berkedik, reflek menutup mata akibat terpaan angin, tirai pun menyambar wajahnya dan Suga menyepat sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka, "Gah! Apa sih! Enyahlah! En..."

Omelannya spontan berhenti di detik yang sama. Suga tercekat dan membelalak tanpa bisa berkedip. Celah mulutnya terbuka. Sebentuk muka berwajah menyeringai menatapnya di luar jendela.

Bola mata putih, putih seluruhnya. Kulit, rambut, sosok, begitu putih sampai jelas terekam di pandangannya. Bibir pucat yang melengkung penuh ke tulang pipi, serta perawakan yang menutup sebagian langit gelap di depannya dengan mencolok. Perlahan, sisa-sisa kesadaran yang berhasil berkumpul mendobrak isi kepala Suga yang nyaris kosong, memaksanya berkedip dan mengibaskan leher. Diamatinya bingkai jendela untuk kedua kali, hanya untuk disambut oleh pemandangan langit Tokyo malam hari.

Suga tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

 **"DAICHIIIIIIIIIIII!"** panggilnya seperti kesetanan, tangannya menggapai-gapai ke belakang tak menoleh, kakinya dihentak-hentak tak sabar, "Daichiiiiiiiiiii! Sawamura Daichii! Kemari atau aku tak mau pacaran lagi denganmu, Daichii! KEMARIIIIIIIII!"

Suara langkah kaki yang bergedebum mendekat membuat Suga berdecak, kakinya diseret ke samping dan lengannya terjulur meraih udara, "Itu! Di jendela! Daichi! Ituuuu!" sergahnya, menanti dihampiri, ditunjuknya bingkai kayu barusan dengan mata melebar seolah tak rela jika daerah segiempat itu hilang dari sudut pandangan. Dia tak akan lupa.

"Ada apa?"

"Di jendela!" Suga menuding sembari memekik, ditariknya tubuh Daichi merapat setelah berhasil menangkap salah satu lengannya, "Kau boleh tidak percaya! Tapi tadi ada...ada sesuatu di luar sana! Sungguh, di jendela itu! Tadi! Baru saja!"

"Sesuatu?"

"Wajah! Wajah," Suga menjentikkan jari dengan sebal karena tak tahu cara mendeskripsikan pengamatannya. Napas makin memburu, "Wajahnya pucat, matanya putih! Aku bersumpah! Pucat sekali! Dan di sana tak ada lantai kan? Tak ada beranda. Juga..."

"Wajah apa?"

"Aku tak tahu, tapi seram sekali!" Suga meracau, nyaris berteriak kalau bahunya tak disentuh oleh sebentuk lengan dari arah dari samping. Tersengal, Suga mencoba berhenti sambil mengalihkan perhatian.

"Apakah..." bisik suara di telinganya, "Wajahnya seperti ini?"

Suga menoleh, cepat, "Benar, seperti i..."

Bola mata putih itu menatapnya lekat-lekat, sorot nanar yang serupa bersama bibir tipis yang membentuk seringai lebar.

Pandangannya berubah gelap dan Suga terjatuh tanpa sadar.

.

* * *

.

"...ga?"

"...Suga?"

" **SUGA!"**

Tubuhnya diguncang-guncang dengan keras dan Suga mengerjap kaget. Bagai disetrum, dia bergegas menegakkan diri kemudian menggosok mata sekuat tenaga sampai rasanya akan berbekas. Suga harus menjernihkan penglihatan dan memastikan pemilik lengan tersebut berbola mata hitam. Bingung, Daichi hanya tersenyum samar sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Daichi?" Suga melongo, "Daichi? Daichi?! Ya ampun, Daichi!" sergahnya tertahan sembari menangkup lengan pemuda itu dengan gemetar. Dipeluknya Daichi dan membenamkan mukanya penuh ketakutan, jari-jarinya melingkar di leher seraya bergumam khawatir, "Daichi! Kupikir aku akan mati! Syukurlah ini benar-benar Daichi!"

Tak paham apa yang terjadi, Daichi hanya balas mengelus punggung Suga berulang-ulang, perlahan dan lembut hingga napas Suga berangsur tenang dan rasa paniknya berangsur memudar, dikecupnya pucuk kepala Suga lalu menangkup pipi pemuda itu supaya menoleh ke arahnya, "Kau kenapa?"

Suga tak segera menjawab, melainkan menebar pandang ke sekeliling. Sepasang cangkir bekas minum mereka masih tergeletak dengan sisa porsi yang sama, krim berbekas di tepi, satu lagi kosong dan bersih. Wajah tokoh utama berseragam sekolah di layar kaca—masih tanpa suara. Suga menyusuri dinding di belakang televisi sampai matanya menangkap jendela yang tetap terbuka. Tirainya terkulai, tak terpengaruh oleh angin sepoi yang berhembus masuk.

Alis Suga berkerut.

"Daichi?"

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kulakukan tadi?" Suga bertanya heran diiringi delikan Daichi yang malah tertawa pelan, "Rasa-rasanya aku sedang berjalan menutup jendela karena kau menolak kusuruh, tahu-tahu cangkirnya bergeser dari tatakan, anginnya datang dan tirainya mengenai mukaku. Begitu kutarik, aku melihat...uh," Suga menggerakkan telunjuk ke jendela dengan enggan, "Sesuatu, di sana."

"Sesuatu?" Daichi mengangkat alis dan melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang seperti merengek, hidungnya ditusukkan penuh humor di dekat pipi Suga, "Kau yakin?"

Nada bicaranya membuat Suga tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk, namun pemuda itu malah menanggapinya dengan gelak rendah yang tak urung menerbitkan sebal di benak Suga, "Apa sih? Aku serius, tahu! Bahkan kau sendiri setannya!"

"Aku? Hahahaha!" Daichi terbahak-bahak tapi kemudian berjengit karena lengannya dicubit, "Maaf, maaf! Bukannya tidak percaya, tapi sejak tadi aku mencuci piring di dapur dan waktu kembali, kau sudah tertidur di sini. Aku tidak melihat apapun selain televisi yang masih menyala," tukasnya menunjuk, "Oh, _remote_ nya terbawa ke belakang, sebentar kuambilkan."

"Tidak mau! Kau harus tetap di sini!" Suga menarik tangannya sebelum Daichi bisa beranjak, "Aku tak mau duduk sendirian, ini semua gara-gara film itu!"

"Lho? Siapa yang tadi sesumbar mau menonton apapun yang terambil?" Daichi terkekeh sambil menyeka dahi Suga yang berpeluh, "Lagipula itu bukan film horor, hanya cerita misteri yang memiliki trik dan harus dipecahkan. Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Heh, enak saja!" Suga merengut, mimik takutnya jadi lucu, "Siapa suruh _remote_ _control_ nya terbawa! Kalau film itu bersuara, pasti suasananya tidak sepi dan aku tak usah berpikir dua kali saat menghampiri jendela. Salahmu juga membiarkannya tetap terbuka selarut ini, apa kau tidak sadar anginnya dingin? Kalau aku masuk angin bagaimana? Kalau ada yang muncul...gah! maksudku, kalau ada...uh, aku, ngghh!" Suga menggaruk-garuk rambut kesal karena tak sanggup lagi berkilah. Diputuskannya untuk kembali memeluk Daichi dan menyelipkan lengannya ke pinggang pemuda itu.

"Iya, iya," dengusnya menahan malu, "Aku penakut. Puas?"

Daichi terbahak lagi, "Aku kan tidak protes."

"Tapi kau tertawa."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Daichi menyisir rambut Suga dengan jari-jarinya sambil bergumam, "Aku tertawa karena kau kelihatan panik dan sibuk sendiri. Percaya deh, di sini tidak ada orang lain selain kita."

Suga mengangkat kepala sekilas, ditatapnya pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan sedikit tak yakin, "Sungguh?" tanyanya, "Kau tidak pernah melihat? Satupun?"

Daichi mengulum senyum, "Kalaupun bisa melihatnya, apa harus kusampaikan padamu?" tanyanya menantang. Suga spontan mengeratkan pelukan sembari menggeleng berulang kali, "Tapi sebetulnya memang pernah lho? Kalau tak salah waktu aku sedang ingin ke kamar mandi di tengah malam, lalu..."

"Hentikan! Aku tak mau dengar!" Suga memukul dadanya dan membenamkan muka lebih dalam, "Jangan dilanjutkan atau aku tak mau lagi menginap di tempat ini!"

"Mulai deh ancamannya keluar."

"Biar," Suga mendorong hidungnya dengan ujung jari dan beringsut lebih dekat di samping Daichi, pelipisnya disandarkan di dada pemuda itu.

"Baguslah kalau hanya mimpi," desahnya lega, "Aku benar-benar takut, lain kali tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian."

Daichi pun mengecup keningnya sebagai jawaban.

.

* * *

.

Lengan itu menaikkan selimut menutupi bahu Suga yang bergelung nyenyak memenuhi sofa, berbantalkan kumamon dan tersenyum pulas. Daichi bergerak sedikit agar tak menimbulkan suara, dibawanya cangkir-cangkir kopi tersebut seraya menatap Suga sekali lagi sebelum beranjak ke dapur.

Sengaja tak menyalakan lampu, Daichi menaruh bawaannya perlahan di wastafel. Dihelanya napas panjang sebelum berbalik dan melipat tangan dengan alis berkerut.

"Sudah kubilang jangan muncul di depan kekasihku," rutuknya, mengumpat, "Kau dengar?"

.

* * *

.

.

.


End file.
